In recent times, it has become increasingly typical to attach a controllable closure element, also referred to as a shutter, to a fresh air channel of such a vehicle body front part, via which the engine is supplied with cooling and/or combustion air, which allows the throughput of the fresh air channel to be modulated. If the throughput is kept low at low engine temperature, for example, the engine can be brought more rapidly to a stationary operating temperature. The phase of low engine temperature immediately after the start of the engine is thus shortened, and fuel savings may be achieved and the exhaust gas quality may be improved.
The advantages of such a shutter are opposed by the disadvantage that it increases the weight of the motor vehicle and thus results in increased fuel consumption.
In addition, in case of a collision, it changes the crumple behavior of the vehicle body front part. While in the event of a collision with a heavy obstruction, additional stiffening of the front part by the shutter can be advantageous, the shutter can cause other problems in the event of accidents. Because it is typically installed directly adjoining the bumper, in order to ensure that fresh air passing through it is completely introduced into the channel, on the one hand, and because there is little space available for the shutter in front of radiator and engine block, on the other hand, it is already affected in the initial phase of the deformation occurring in the case of a collision. This already increases the rigidity of the vehicle body and the mass of the components of the vehicle in the initial phase of the collision.
It is therefore desirable to minimize the weight of a vehicle body front part having controllable closure element. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.